Secret beings
by edwards woman
Summary: Bella is part witch and mermaid. She is the last of both her kinds. Bella moves to forks to blend in with humans and learn to get along with them and their customs. While there she gets meets the very beings her kind kept the secret of the existence. Will Edward be able to figure or her out or is she determined to keep the secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone I know i have been gone a while, but I'm back. I been gone due to personal matter. They have been. dealt with and now I'm am continuing my story mafia l've and also starting a new one. thank u all for being patient with me. **


	2. Who am i?

**Bpov**

I slowly made my way to the house that was to be my new home. At least is was secluded and I wouldn't have hide who I am. Who am I? I don't really no the answer to that. Before I was a daughter, but I have no mother and father. So am I a daughter? I was a princess, but now my people are dead. If I have no subjects that love me am I really a princess. I can no longer be introduced as " Princess Isabella Marie Swantina of Witches,Warlocks, and Merpeople." Was I now just Isabella the hybrid. I am even that, since no one can no. If any of the human were to figure out my origin. I'll be shipped off to scientist to gut like a fish. No! I am princess Isabella. I will not let this tragedy take away my identity. Papa would roll over in his grave if I did that. I will just have to keep the secret as I have been doing and continue on. I will just be doing it alone.

"huh..."

All this time my people was afraid for the secret to get out, but in the end it was an insider that brought doom to us all and himself. I walked around the house to the river or stream really. I hope this isn't the biggest body I'll see while I'm here. I'm glad I learn to control changing or living in forks with its constant forecast of rain I'd wear my tail indefinably. i dipped my feet in the cool water and sat on the damp grass.

I wonder what tomorrow will be like. I hope I can pull it off. What do I know about being human? All I know is from books and my teachings. I best go to sleep and get ready for tomorrow.


	3. Fiery girl and questions

**Bpov**

_Beep Beep Beep_

_Crash  
_ "I should have a word with the bastard that invented that screeching box. What happened to the good old grandfather clock?"

"Curtains."

Bright lights hit my eyes blinding me momentarily. I guess it's time to go mingle with the mortals...

The halls were busy and loud. I felt eyes burrowing into my skull. I snarled. Stupid humans... I stepped into a office and there was a red faced middle aged woman engrossed in what looks like a crappy romance novel. I cleared my throat, but she didn't even flinch. I don't have time for this.

"Excuse me."

"Oh, dear... I'm sorry. You must be Isabella-"

"Bella"

"Yes. I have your schedule ready. Then off you go."

"Thanks." I smiled.

**Epov**

_The new girl is even hotter then the Cullen girls_

_I"ll have her in bed by the end of the week  
_

_Why is everyone looking at her? She looks like a rat  
_

_She is a total slut.  
_

_Love her rack...  
_

"Getting the goods on the newbie?" Emmet bellowed. I glared.

"It's pretty hard not to hear when the whole school is yelling about it."

"Or your just nosy...Eddy"

"Don't call me that." Emmet barked and earned a smack in the head. The cafeteria went silent. The students were not use to us making noise. I felt a wave of calm and threw Jasper a grateful look. He smiled. Then the doors opens and everyone's eyes shifted to it. Their thoughts were filled with lust and envy.

I turned my head and my eyes were graced with the view of a goddess. She is divine. She has long chocolate hair that brushed her hips mixed with fiery red highlights. Her locks framed a heart shaped face. Warm brown eyes with fleck of silver and a deep purple that encased it. She has a cute button nose and naturally tinted pink pouty lips. Her body was curvacious and wrapped in a red and white polka dotted dress. The dress stopped mid thigh and showed off her long creamy legs with a plunging neck line. She was paler then us minus the blush on her cheeks. She made Vampires look human and humans look like deformed rats.

_Whats so special about her. She can't be prettier than me -Rose_

I gave her a disgusting look.

_She can't be human-Emmett_

_I hope she is not a threat. She isn't human and we have to figure out what.-Jasper  
_

_Love the dress, that part of the 50's was great. I'll bet rose is not happy with the new girl.-Alice  
_

I tried to tune into her thoughts, but found nothing.

"What is she thinking?" Jasper hissed.

" I can't hear her."

"What?" Rose and Jasper hissed

"Jasper can you get a read on her emotions?" Alice whispered.

"No, Its like hitting a wall."

"Did you not see this, Alice." I asked.

"No, I saw black spots, but never her."

"She is imune to your powers, cool. Now I can Finally play a game without you guys cheating." Emmett bellowed.

"No, she could be a threat." Jasper wispered tensly.

"Vampires..." A bell like voice whispers so low only our ears can hear.

We all look to the voice to see Bella gazing at us with wide eyes. She is clearly shocked to see us here. Jessica and Mike is trying to get her attention.

_She knows, we should kill her and be done with it- rose_

_This could be a problem- Jasper  
_

I growel.

Bella turns to a nice girl named Angela and says "I'm not feeling well, I'm going to go sign out."

"Ok, feel better soon."

_I hope she is ok to drive. Maybe I should offer a ride._

"Do you need a ride?" Angela asked concerned

"No, I can drive. I just need to get out of here. Thanks, i'll see you tomorrow."

My mind was swirling with thoughts. How does she no what we are. Is she a vampire to and just has a power to look human. Though, she doesn't really look like anything.

"We should follow her. We need answers and Alice can't see her , so we need to get them now." Jasper stated.


End file.
